


Reunited - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Only, Art post, M/M, Wincest Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Dean shows up in Palo Alto, chasing a Master's in literature he has to keep telling himself that Sam would've already graduated- that there's no way he's still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> Artist note: This is my first time ever to participate in a BB, and I was very, very anxious (and apparently overly ambitious) because I claimed a second prompt when the mods open it up. I was very lucky to get this story for my second claim because I had no problems envisioning what I wanted to do with it from the prompt. I consider myself very lucky to have had this chance to work with Casey2y5 aka sleepybuckybarnes on this story.
> 
> I also want to give a huge thank you to the mods of this big bang for all their hard work. None of this would be possible without them.

  
  
**Read story here** : [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4737908)

 

* * *

  
  
**Banner:**

  
  
  
**Invididual images** :

 

 


End file.
